Of Peasants and Prince Charmings
by fingers interlocked
Summary: (Halloween special) 'Coz children may be younger, and they may know less, but they sure can keep a promise they make. Austin & Ally. Auslly. AU.


_Of Peasants and Prince Charmings_

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**Summary: **(Halloween special) 'Coz children may be younger, and they may know less, but they sure can keep a promise they make. Austin & Ally. Auslly. AU.

**Inspiration: **I did a Halloween ghost trail for my school for GCSE PA & there were these two kids, a boy & a girl, passing through my booth & my friend scared the living shit out of the girl. & then the boy was all like, pulling her back & she was hiding behind him & stuff & it was just so cute I had to share it :)

**A/N:** Erm, this is a Halloween special! A one-shot to celebrate the joy of Halloween & yeah. Erm, I know it's not all candy & chocolate for those living in the east coast USA but, those Auslly shippers living there, when you get your power back on, or when you're on your phone, I hope this manages to cheer you up! I did my best for you all :) & I know I've got like two fics I need to update that I haven't & I'm so sorry about that but, I've just had a really hard time trying to gain motivation to write on with them. & any motivation I find, is like...the motivation to write something else, if you get what I mean. So, I'm really sorry! & I know this won't make-up much for it but I hope you like it anyway! & if you haven't read any of my fics before, please give it a look, thank you! & if you have read my fics before, you'll see that my writing style has changed a bit & idk if it's for better or for worse so, I'll let you be the judge of that. But, I think I've improved so I hope it's for the better. Now, I'm done with the a/n except, please review! It would mean a lot thank you :)

**Disclaimer:** I live in the UK. I haven't seen any new episodes of A&A after Burglars & Boobie Traps. You'd think I'd own it? Nope. Nanda. Never.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

If you're ten years old, with a heart a little like a fairytale, simple little things such as this would mean the world's happiness to you. Because in all those childish fantasy of books and movies, there's always a ball, there's always dancing, and there's always a prince.

But, she wasn't dressed as a princess; far from it. You could easily just tell, from the way her ragged long dress — with tears and dirt adorning it — mismatched her broken and torn slippers, that she's no more than just a peasant. A peasant with plain and curly brown hair — having nothing special about her brown eyes — that walked helplessly along the streets of this year's Halloween carnival.

And there with all the incredibly thrilling rides, all the greasy and unhealthy food, all the little kids running about in costumes and masks, and all the haunting decorations that scared the living bejeezus out of her — she stood. With a worried frown on her cherry pink lips, feared brown eyes, and hands that never seem to stop shaking.

She was lost, alone and scared. She didn't know which way to go, what to do, and where she stood. And the only thing she's got with her, was one of those water-light bracelets, that glowed in the dark, with the color tainted pink. But she's sure that won't be of much help to her at all.

So the tears started to fill her eyes, and her cheeks reddened and puffed. She brought her hands up to cover her crying face, as she let out the sobs and cries a child her age would make. Her shoulders were shaking and she was making very unattractive snorting noises. But she couldn't care less because all she wanted to do was find her mommy.

"Who's that child over there?" Said a whisper above the jolly screams of those enjoying the carnival.

"I don't know, but can we go?" An impatient snap came from a boyish, childish voice.

"No. We have to check if she's alright." There goes the whisper again, and this time, it came out louder with an under-laying motherly tone.

"But mom I—"

"Austin, no." The whisper cut through the whining of the boy — who the little girl presumes is called 'Austin' — before high-heeled clicks against the tarmac ground started to sound their way to her.

Out of instinct, the brunette girl looked up for half a second — to see what was going on — only to have her eyes come in clashing contact with another pair of brown eyes. Brown eyes that had more mischief hidden in them than hers, and brown eyes coated with impatience and annoyance, that suddenly lit up with interest. And from there on, she could never take her sight off the boy.

Because he stood there tall — for his age, he seemed like he was — in a mop of tangled-up, messy blonde hair, and a sharp button nose, and pink lips that looked quite cute and kissable, against the pale-white features of his face. He wore black and white plaid shorts, with a pair of black high-tops, and a black shirt that had the writing 'costume' in white.

After about ten seconds of trying to soak-in the image of this boy 'Austin', the girl suddenly turned her head away, to stare at the colorful Halloween-esque lights, right at the other side of the carnival — as her insecurity started to creep up on her. But she swears she could still feel him boring a stare down the back of her head.

"Love, are you okay?" A woman's voice came soothing down her ear, making her turn her head slightly to see who it was.

Kneeling down beside her, was a lady, with hair dirty blonde and curly, and eyes brown and sparkly. Her expression seemed caring and worried, as her fragile hand softly patted the back of this child. Seeing the kind gesture, the little brunette can't help but start to tear-up again — a choking lump starting form at the back of her throat.

"I—I ca—an't fi—nd m—my mo—mom." The girl sobbed out, attacking the woman with a desperate hug, as she clung to thin neck of her, for dear life.

"Shhhh. It's okay dear, it's okay." The dirty blonde whispered soothingly into the child's ear while her hands, softly ran through the curly brown tangles of the child's hair. "We'll find your mom. It's okay."

"What's your name?" A curious voice came out asking from behind, making both girls turn to take a look at the blonde-haired boy, who sat at the ground, bored out of his mind.

"A-Ally." The girl said shyly, her eyes turning to stare down the ground. "Ally Dawson."

"Ally Dawson huh?" The woman questioned, her eyebrow knitted up in amusement while her eyes, turned sparkly with mischievous assumptions.

"Ye-yes m'am." Ally nodded quite shyly, her eyes still focused down on the ground.

"Ally, this is Austin. My son Austin Moon." The woman smiled brightly as she lifted Ally's chin up, so that she could take another good look at the boy — who did nothing but roll his eyes — once again. "And I'm Mimi Moon."

"Nice to meet you both." Ally responded, still shy — but just not as much. Her crying had died down and all that was left was her tear-stained face, and cloudy red eyes.

"Come, come." Mimi said, handing her hand out to Ally — with the brunette hesitantly taking it — before dragging her off over to Austin. "We'll help you find your mommy."

"But, mom the haunted house!" Austin whined again in irritation, stomping his feet hard on the ground to emphasize his point.

"We'll get to that later." Mimi rolled her eyes, grabbing Austin's hand and discretely linking it with Ally's. "But first we need to find Ally's mom."

"But—"

"Austin, no buts." Mimi silenced her son, glaring at him strictly as the boy did nothing but huff and turn his head away — not bothering to let go of Ally's hand.

Ally had been quiet all this time but, she finally decided to speak up, not wanting to be the reason for the Austin fellow being mad at his mom.

"It's okay. We can go to the haunted house first." Ally spoke up, her voice coming out obviously fake with perkiness and forced happiness.

"You're not...scared?" Austin asked, his eyebrows raised up in amusement, as he tried his best to suppress a snicker.

"Me? Scared? Of course not." The brunette girl's voice was high-pitched, and you could clearly hear the fear hiding beneath the brave font she's trying to put up.

"Tch. Liar." Austin smirked, before jerking his hand away from Ally, as he turned to his heels, and walked away.

"Austin!" Mimi called out over to his son, with him ignoring her and just continuing to walk further away from them, heading towards the other end of the carnival.

"Where is he going?" Ally asked, feeling slightly worried and a little guilty. "Is he mad at me?"

"No dear. He just really wants to see the haunted house now." The older woman sighed deeply in an exaggerated desperate manner — but Ally would never know that — as she shook her head. "But, we'll just get you to your mom now."

"NO." Ally shouted out, surprising both herself and Mimi. "I need to see if he's okay."

And with that said, Ally too, turned around and ran off to the direction Austin was heading for.

Her shoes stomped hard at the tarmac ground, her heart pounding a little crazy against her chest, and her hands clutching her torn dress in tightness. The lights around her dimmed a little, the crescent moon came shining down brighter than any stars — which means Hitler has finally stolen all but an eighth of it **(1) **— and the loud noises of people enjoying themselves drowned out the distant call of what seemed to be the mere howling of the wolf.

_:Happy Halloween:_

He stood at the very back of the line, hands digging deep into his pockets, as he laid his head back lazily, to stare up at the darkest the sky has been. He puffed out a chilly breath of air that touched those lips of his, coming out like a small cloud of white mist. And after waiting for two seconds, he's finally stepped into the front of the line, the man manning the gate of the haunted house looking at him expectantly.

"Son, what's your costume?" The man said, his eyebrow raised up in a mix of comical disbelief and amusement.

"My costume is this." Austin said, pointing at his black shirt with the white writing on it.

"A shirt that says 'costume' is your costume?" Again with the eyebrow raising in amusement and disbelief. "Come on man; you gotta be a little bit more creative than that."

"What's not creative about a shirt that says 'costume'?" The blonde-haired lad sighed in annoyance as he ran a hand through his hair whilst closing his eyes.

"The fact that it's taken straight out of 'Wizards of Waverly Place'." The man snickered, causing the blonde to stick his tongue out at him in irritation.

"Whatever." Austin muttered as he tried to shove his way into the haunted house.

"Hold up." The man shouted out, stopping Austin — which caused the boy to start muttering incoherent curses under his breath.

"What." The blonde boy said through gritted teeth, with his hands clenched tight into a fist, that made his knuckles pale in white.

"At least wear this." The man grinned toothily, his eyes closed with a hand raised up into a peace sign. His other hand grabbed something from underneath his counter, before taking it out and placing it on top of Austin's head. "You're a hot-headed little fella' but, you've got the face of Prince Charming."

Feeling the top of his head, Austin took off whatever it was, before clutching it tight in his hand, while staring down intently at it.

"It's a crown." Austin stated simply, looking up at the man who just grinned cheekily at him.

"Indeed it is." He said, a little too vaguely for Austin's liking. But, he'd never dwell on it for too long. "And you can keep it too."

"Okay." Placing the crown back on top of his head, Austin once again trudged his way into the haunted house.

And from where he stood, he could already hear the screeching screams of scared children, the eerie silence that passed through the hallways, and the tuneless singing of 'la-la-la' coming from all around him. And he could see nothing but the darkness of green light, walls covered in bloody writing, and the path seeming so endless, leading up to absolutely nowhere.

_:Happy Halloween:_

She's seen him go in through the door — a crown loosely placed at the top of his head, making him look a little more like a prince from behind — as she discretely followed him, making her way inside the haunted house. She's completely forgotten, just exactly how scary it was going to be, until she saw the state of the place. All she saw was green and blood, and all she heard were screams and haunting eerie music.

And that's all it took to make her bolt away.

She ran towards the straight path ahead of her, screaming along the way, and tripping over her own feet every now and then. And for the whole time she went crazy scared out of her mind, she couldn't remember why she was here, and what she was supposed to do.

But like a ton of bricks coming down her, she finally caught on and she stopped. Stopped running, stopped screaming and — for a slight second — stopped breathing. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down her raging nerves and pounding heart, as she inhaled in deeply the musky scent of the burnt air surrounding her.

"I'm doing this for that boy Austin." She mutters to herself before starting a full-on chant. "I'm doing this for Austin, I'm doing this for Austin. I'm doing this for Austin, I'm doing this for—"

"Boo."

"ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Her loud scream pierced through the air with a screech, as she jumped up all of a sudden, and tried to escape from the closing walls that seem to trap her down.

She did all she could to run away but, something gripping hard on her wrist wasn't letting her, and a rough but small hand covered her mouth, muffling her screams. From all her kicking and screaming, she accidentally slid down the floor, her peasant shoes flying off to God-knows-where — one of them hitting a certain someone right in the eye.

Reflexes weren't her friends at all so, you could only imagine her falling down, her back colliding hard with the floor. But, that's not the case. Not if you've got strong — albeit, thin and small — pairs of arms encircling you by the waist, and a tight hold on one of your wrists.

"Shut up Ally." Hissed her hero's voice. "It's me."

Recognizing the voice, Ally's eyes grew wide as she choked out a muffled response.

"Austin?" She whispers, her voice sounding unsure, as the hands snaked around her waist continued to hold onto her tight.

"Yes." He grunted before letting her go as she stumbled out of her hold.

"How wh—"

"Your shoe hit me." He breathed out heavily, not letting her finish talking as she just stared back at him in disbelief.

Shrugging his shoulders, he knelt down on one knee — right in front of her — before taking the lone shoe sitting beside her, by the opening. Slowly lifting Ally's feet up, he placed the shoe up her feet, before gently caressing the side of her ankle.

"Aus—"

"You're just like a barefoot Cinderella **(2)**." He said with a soft smile as he stared up at her brown eyes that shined gold under the green lighting.

"Cinderella's a princess and I'm just peasant." Ally breathed out, her words caught stuck in between her tied tongue and lumpy throat.

Standing up with closed eyes, Austin grinned a little.

"Really?" He whispers out, coming face-to-face with her, as he brought his right hand to tuck away stray strands of her brown hair in behind her ear, before speaking out once again. "'Coz you don't need glass shoes or a beautiful ball gown dress to be Cinderella."

"I—"

"The way you're looking right now is what I like the best." He smiled — a small little smile that showed nothing but complete happiness and contentment — as he started to lean down closer to her.

By now she's barely breathing. And for the second, the world stopped spinning. And she had to close her eyes, just to see that she's not dreaming.

And right before their lips could come in contact, something came up from behind Ally, and screamed right into her ear.

It all came so fast and she or he didn't know how it happened. But somehow they ended up in the position of Austin holding Ally by the hand, protectively standing right in front of her, as he glared at hard the zombie clown that stood right across them.

His hair was orange — tainted with red — and his skin was covered with dirt and dried blood. His suit was shredded into pieces and his skin pale-white like snow. His eyes were red with fury, black rings surrounding them, and his smile wide and creepy.

And Austin would never let this demon touch Ally. His Ally. Cinderella-Ally.

So he squeezed her hand hard — her doing the same with his — before turning around to give her an assuring little grin, and a flirty little wink.

"I'll protect you." He says in a breathy whisper.

"You swear?" She asks, her eyes gleaming with hope.

"I swear."

_:Happy Halloween:_

"I didn't know you came to things like these!" A brown-haired woman exclaimed as she laughed heartily while sipping a cup of coffee.

"Oh. Austin loves carnivals!" Another lady with blonde hair chuckled in a sigh. "He lives for times like these."

"A little like Ally." The brunette answered back, softly smiling. "The girl loves adventures."

"Yes." Nodding in agreement, the lady with blonde-hair took her own cup of hot chocolate before speaking once again. "Say, Penny, where is Ally?"

"I told her I'd leave her on her own tonight." The woman named Penny closed her eyes, and continued to softly smile. "Said she's finally old enough."

"Hmmm. Ten years old." The blonde softly muttered.

"I promised I'd be back but, it looks like your son's beat me to it, Mimi." Penny chuckled again while giving a knowing wink towards Mimi.

"We always said our children would meet and get married." Mimi nodded once again, her smile a little more than happy.

"Indeed we did." Sighing, the brunette closed her eyes and laid her head back. "Indeed we did."

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**(1) **_Hitler stole the moon _is an inside joke I've picked up in which a kid was staring up at the new moon & screaming 'HITLER STOLE THE MOON' 'coz he couldn't find it anywhere. I think it's genius. No offense to Hitler.

**(2) **Barefoot Cinderella by Miley Cyrus reference. It's a great song to be honest. I still want Drew Roy's full version of it though. Or, at least an acoustic version of Miley Cyrus.

_._

_._

_._

_Read and review please (:_


End file.
